Prey
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: Oki, Kai, and Samickle decide to go on a hunting trip. Rated for blood.


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**Thank you, Zerodius, for your feedback! I found it ironic how close our pennames were, though. 0.o Anyway, at the suggestion of another reviewer for a oneshot about Oki, I present to you this one chapter. It's about the Oina tribe hunting since, I mean, they ARE wolves. Since it snows at Wep'Keer and Kamui, one would assume that there would be some kind of prey animal up there.**

**Prey**

Moonlight glinted off so stunning deep blue-gray fur and small flakes of snow were shaken off of a fire-red mane. Four large paws padded through deep snow, the soft, white snow crunching beneath the weight of the wolf above it. Bright white fangs were revealed to hide beneath a large, pointed muzzle and a fluffy plume of a tail dragged against the snow behind the large creature.

The male wolf's ears flicked forward, catching the low growl of his companions: half of a quarter of the Oina tribe. Samickle, the light gray wolf, was crouched low to the ground in front of him, the ring of feathers that were tied around his neck brushing against the snow. Kai's light brown fur was visible from the other side, and she, too, responded to Samickle's growl.

Creeping forward, Oki acknowledged Samickle by flicking his ears backwards and forwards. The gray wolf's amber eyes scanned over Oki's dark gray - almost black - fur until they rested upon his fire-red mane. Oki's mask was pulled down to shut out the stinging blowing snow that constantly blew through the plains that lay beyond Kamui. The three wolves all circles around a clearing, eyes fixated on the tawny-brown fur of a spotted deer in front of them. The deer stood on the outskirts of a group of about ten to twelve deer, this one in particular having the unlucky job of being the sentry.

Somehow, many years ago, a flock of deer had found their way to the outskirts of Kamui and Wep'Keer, where the Oina tribe would slowly harvest them year-round. No matter what, it was now food to the wolves of the Oina tribe. As Oki's thoughts were centered on the taste of metallic blood in his mouth, he didn't even catch the signal of his future alpha-wolf.

Samickle was the first to go. In a blur of light gray fur and slashing fangs, he was the first to blow his cover. Kai's lean form followed after him, her own brown fur billowing in the blizzard. Oki bolted after them last, but the deer were already leaping through the deep snow. Samickle had singled out the sentry-deer and was snapping at its heels. Kai took his signal and followed after him, her body more suited to running on top of the snow instead of through it.

Oki plowed through the snow like a steamroller, let loose howls occasionally. Samickle and Kai had both singled out their deer from the rest of the herd, leaving the tawny-brown mammal full of fear. Kai paused to allow Oki to catch up to her, only to have Samickle bark a few words at her to leave him. Oki clenched his teeth tighter, longing to sink them into Samickle's neck. _But what would Kemu tell me? _he thought bitterly.

Tail flowing in the blizzard like a banner, Oki took one flying leap through the air and landed right next to Samickle. "Pay attention next time!" he snarled at Oki. Oki put his ears back dejectedly, but didn't let Samickle's foul mood ruin his night. He continued to run through the snow, his eyes fixated on the fleeing back-hooves of the spotted buck in front of him. Kai split off from the group to the right and darted off into the trees and behind snow banks. When she appeared, she was standing directly in the middle of the path of the deer.

The deer went to take a flying leap over her, but Kai leaped in the air, clamped her jaws on one of its legs, and pulled it back to the ground. Samickle and Oki both came trotting up to her happily, tails wagging slowly. "Nice one," Samickle remarked, watching the deer thrash about. Oki rolled his eyes and, without warning, brought his long, curved fangs into the neck of the deer.

Blood welled up from the grooves where his fangs had made contact with the fur, causing his muzzle to slowly be stained a crimson-red color. Samickle and Kai both watched silently as the blood fell on the ground and melted the cold, white snow upon touch. The deer thrashed about its legs one final time until its body loosened up, its muscles relaxing. The blood slowly seeped down his throat and filled his taste buds, allowing him to savor the 'life' of the deer. As he was thinking about sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of the buck, he didn't even notice Kai and Samickle approach him from behind.

"If you want to get out of HappyLand for a few seconds, we can drag this back to Kemu and Tuskle," Kai barked, her right eyes twitching at the smell of the blood.

"Fine," Oki grumbled and fixed his grip on the buck's neck. Samickle came up behind him and grabbed the deer's hindlegs while Kai grabbed its back. Together, the pack of three all set off for the village, the blood leaving a trail of blood behind in the snow.

_**There's nothing like a trail of blood to help you find your way home.**_

_**-Life is Beauitful; Sixx:A.M.**_

**The way Okami is designed, you would never think that it would involve stuff like death and whatnot. But, however, you also have to remember that it was made like that because kids would be watching it, etc., etc. Anyway, I always did imagine Oki to be one who wouldn't follows orders, daydreams, hates having someone other than his leader higher in rank above him and whatnot.**

**On the other hand, I think of Samickle as a guy/wolf with a 'No Shit' policy and follows the rules strictly. As you can tell from the game, he seems to be more like Kemu's deputy/second-in-command. Kai, though, seems to be quiet and follows orders without argument. All in all, Oki and Samickle are awesome characters.**

**-Zi**

**Suggestions appreciated. Hell, just give me a word and a character and I can do something. Or a phrase.**


End file.
